A Year And A Day
by LE McMurray
Summary: On the anniversary of Sha're's death SG1 try and keep Daniel occupied with a routine mission.


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This is an answer to Heliopolis Challenge 665.

* * *

Dr. Daniel Jackson looked sadly around his office. He sometimes wished he had never heard of the Stargate programme because he knew that if he hadn't he would not be going through this just now.

It had been a year ago today that they had received the call from Kasuf.

The call that led him back to the woman he loved.

The call that meant a mission, which ended in her death.

x

He had a picture of her sitting on his desk. Daniel picked it up and stared lovingly at his wife. She hadn't realised the picture was being taken, her expression was far away and her smile gentle. He felt tears threaten and anger welled up in him once more.

Daniel sighed; he thought his anger had disappeared a long time ago.

His anger at Teal'c for choosing Sha're then having to fire upon her to save his life. His anger at Jack for coming back to Abydos and the anger he felt at himself for not protecting her.

No use thinking about what you didn't do, he thought, I can't change the past.

"But I can live for the future," he sighed to the room.

A year ago she died but almost four years ago he lost her completely and he still couldn't forgive himself.

* * *

"P3R 235 seems uninhabited as far as we can tell," Major Samantha Carter reported, "However, there does seem to be extensive structures to suggest that there was once a very advanced civilisation there."

"The Goa'uld refuse to go near this world," Teal'c supplied, "Several Goa'uld have sent explorers there. None ever returned."

"The images sent back show significant runes and carvings but until I get a better look I don't think I can say if it is the ruins of a race we have previously encountered," Daniel added, "We also want to explore several caverns which look like they may be where the original inhabitants hid from something, maybe a disaster which wiped them out."

Colonel Jack O'Neill looked up from the report and waited for anything else to be said but his team was finished.

"You're scheduled to leave in two hours SG1," General George Hammond told them, "Dismissed."

He watched as the flag unit of the SGC left the briefing room. Jack hung back as Hammond had insisted before the meeting.

"General?" Jack asked.

"How is Dr. Jackson?" he asked, the significance of this day did not need to be pointed out to him.

Jack shrugged, "He seems okay, so far," he sighed, "I'm hoping this mission will keep his mind occupied."

Hammond nodded, dismissing him too.

x

"Chevron One encoded," the voice rang through the speakers as the Gate dialled.

"Where's Daniel?" Jack asked as he arrived to find only two members of his team standing there.

"He said he'd be here soon," Sam told him, "Don't worry."

Jack snorted. "Am I that obvious?"

"We all know the significance of this day O'Neill," Teal'c told him, "It would be a good time to cut Daniel Jackson a little slack."

Jack's jaw dropped at Teal'c's phrase but before he had any time to reply Daniel appeared.

"Sorry, I had to pick up a new pair of glasses," he apologised.

"Chevron seven locked."

The Stargate burst to life.

"Okay, kids lets go," Jack herded them towards the event horizon.

* * *

The planet was dark and windy; the sky burned an angry orange as thunder roared above them.

"We should find some shelter sir," Sam called as Jack rolled out of the Stargate.

He picked himself up and nodded, "Okay, Major. Anywhere in mind?"

"Well, all the hotels are fully booked," she grinned at him, "But there is an absolutely wonderful looking cave over there."

"The cave it is," Jack called, "Daniel, Teal'c please follow our resident tour guide to our new accommodation."

Sam grinned, even Teal'c cracked a slight smile but Daniel nodded absently.

Snap out of it Danny boy, Jack frowned.

x

The cave went deep into the planet but Sam found a comfortable medium between being too deep underground and the surface where the storm raged.

Daniel studied his surroundings absently as Teal'c built a fire and they set up their tents. Pulling out rations Jack dished them out as a French waiter at one point having Sam laughing hysterically but Daniel never even cracked a smile.

As night fell they split up and went to their separate tents.

"I'll take first watch," Daniel offered quietly.

Jack nodded. He was second watch and was going to make sure his friend survived this night.

x

"Daniel," Jack whispered as he moved over next to him later that night, "My turn."

"Oh, sure," Daniel muttered.

As he was about to move Jack caught his arm.

"It's okay to feel like this," he told Daniel, "I still think of Charlie every year on his birthday and on the anniversary. I understand."

Daniel stared at him and Jack could see the pain in his eyes.

"It's just so hard," Daniel dropped his head in anguish.

"I know."

"I miss her so much," a tear slipped down his cheek.

"It gets easier," Jack assured him, "It never goes away but the pain dulls; you learn to live with it."

"Thanks Jack," came the whispered reply but the slight smile was reassuring.

"Night Daniel."

"Night."

* * *

Sam had managed to resist the urge to throw water over Jack but couldn't resist a cheery wake-up call.

"Good morning campers," she called at the door of his tent, "It is 0700 hours and time to start the day."

"Carter?" Jack called groggily.

"Yes sir?" innocence radiated off her.

"Go wake up the others," he said grudgingly deciding against getting into a match of wits when he'd just woken up, especially with Sam.

Jack pulled himself up and stretched to get rid of the kinks in his neck.

"Sir," Sam called, "Daniel's gone."

"What?"

Jack dived over to where she was standing. Daniel's sleeping bag was still rolled up.

"Dammit, dammit," Jack snapped in annoyance, "I'm going to kill him. He knows better than this. He should by now."

Sam opened her mouth to defend her friend but Jack turned on her reading her mind.

"I know what day it was. But even still he knows better than this."

Jack was suddenly wide-awake and mad as hell. Daniel was in for at least a week of lectures regarding proper procedure during a mission.

"Okay, we spread out and search for him," Jack ordered, "Keep in touch. And remember if you find him keep him there so I can kill him."

* * *

After Jack had taken over the watch Daniel had meant to go straight to sleep but he found he wasn't tired. Besides it would just be the same old dream. Sha're would be just within his grasp and he would lose her, again. At the moment he'd had enough of those. So he decided to go exploring the caves.

All over them were writings and pictographs. Things he could delve into. To try and forget just for a while about what today was.

As he read the wall he became more and more amazed.

_For we are the Frelinths.__ Our lives are here for all to see. We have created this place for those who wish freedom, for those who love life and for those that have been enslaved. We demand nothing but the respect for life. We hope those who find these writings live as we do._

No wonder the Gould didn't win here. If these Frelinths were as technologically advanced as they believed, then it was likely that any Goulds that came here were removed from their hosts. A place for those enslaved. That sounded like hosts, like Sha're.

"Don't do this to yourself," he muttered as hot tears fought to come, "No, she would want you to get on with life. She told you so."

Sighing he sat down and leaned back against part of the wall. He didn't notice the door mechanism and hit it with his arm accidentally. He fell through the opening, smacking his head off several rocks before he lapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Daniel," Jack yelled before adding in murmur, "I'm going to kill you."

Nothing.

They had been searching for hours and nothing.

"Teal'c, anything?"

"_I have found no sign of Daniel Jackson anywhere_," Teal'c reported.

"Carter?"

"_Nothing either sir.__ I hope he's okay._"

"So do I Major. Because I want him in perfect health when I murder him."

Jack gritted his teeth and thought, this being Daniel where would he have wandered?

Somewhere to get himself killed, or somewhere with culture and stuff he liked.

"Okay kids, we'll meet up and head towards the main city," he ordered, "Let's see if our wandering archaeologist thought to go there."

x

The sun was high overhead by the time they made it to the city. It was made up of mostly small white buildings that reflected the sun. Each building had a flat roof on one side and sloped on the other. They walked through several deserted streets before coming to a large building that seemed completely out of place.

"Looks like they got fed up of white," Jack remarked at the bright red building, "Or ran out of red paint after they finished this one."

"This could possibly be a town hall," Sam suggested with a shrug, "We should have a look inside."

"I concur," Teal'c headed for the door.

Sam followed him leaving a stewing Jack to take one last quick look around.

Oh yes, Daniel was dead meat.

* * *

Daniel groaned as he woke up.

"You should stay still," a woman told him, "You hurt your head badly."

Daniel blinked and finally managed to focus on the woman sitting next to him.

She had long golden hair and was dressed in a simple white dress. She smiled warmly at him.

"I'm Daniel," he said as he pulled himself to sit up, "Em…where am I?"

The cave had turned into a small sparsely furnished room. He was lying on a bed across from a blazing fire; there was a door just next to it and a stool where the young woman sat.

"This is my home," she told him, "This was the closest place to where we found you."

"We?"

"My brother Alden," she smiled, "I am Keela."

"Thank you Keela," he said with a smile before frowning, "I really have to find my friends. They'll be worried about me."

"Your friends?" she looked confused, "There was no one else where we found you."

Daniel frowned, "Where are my things. A radio, eh…some other things."

"All that you carried sits over on the chair."

Daniel nodded, before he stood up and wobbly made it over to the chair. Grabbing his radio he switched it on.

"Jack," he called.

Static answered him.

"Jack," he tried again, "Damn," he muttered, as he couldn't get an answer.

"Is it not working?" Keela asked him.

"No," Daniel frowned before groaning, "Jack's gonna kill me."

"The one you call to would hurt you?" Keela was shocked.

"What? Oh no. It's just an expression," Daniel told her quickly, "It means he will be very annoyed that I disappeared."

They turned as the door opened. A man stood there in a plain white shirt and trousers, he looked very similar to Keela.

"Daniel this is my brother Alden. He found you and brought you here."

"Thank you," Daniel nodded.

"You were in a sacred place," Alden told him, "Our leaders wish to know why?"

Daniel blinked surprised at the disgust in Alden's voice towards him.

"Em…I came with a group of people. We're explorers," he explained, "We took shelter in the caves and I went exploring. I must have triggered something that opened the sacred cave. No disrespect was intended."

Alden stared at him with slightly less contempt but not by much.

"Alden, Daniel is our guest," Keela scolded her brother. She turned to Daniel, "Please, come and join us for our midday meal. The others will wish to know who has come through the Stargate."

She took his arm and led him out.

x

They entered a huge room that had a long table in the middle of it. Food covered the surface as people milled around. Sometimes stopping to fix something or move things, other times to talk. As far as Daniel could tell they all worked but it didn't seem arduous in any way. They all wore versions of the simple robes Alden and Keela wore.

"Come Daniel," Keela pulled him towards the table and handed him a plate, "You may take whatever you wish to eat. There is always enough for everyone."

Daniel picked a few pieces of fruit and some bread; he wasn't feeling very hungry.

"Who makes this?" he asked curiously, "I mean which people make the food and the clothing."

"We do," Keela told him, "We each have appointed tasks that we do for a certain time until the change of responsibilities."

"Really?" Daniel was intrigued; "Do you have a government?"

She looked confused.

"Who decides who does what? Who makes the laws?"

"The law comes from the Frelinths," she told him, "As for the other decisions concerning us, we have a group who work with the Frelinths. They are the Advisors. Those who are not Advisors change jobs every few months. All must do every job once if possible. It is better for everyone that way."

"The Frelinths were the ones who wrote about love of freedom," Daniel mused, "Are you all ex-slaves of some kind?"

"Yes. Some were slaves to terrible masters who forced them to work till they would die," Keela told him, "I was one of those. Alden was a slave much worse. He had his body taken over and forced to watch as he committed dreadful acts."

"A Gould?" Daniel asked, "Alden was taken over by a Gould?"

Keela nodded sadly, "It was a long time before he felt safe from the horror."

"How was he released?"

"The Goa'uld that had invaded him came to try and conquer here," Keela explained, "The Frelinths dislike that and they removed the Goa'uld from Alden. I was here already having been sent by another."

"What happened to the Gould?"

"He was returned to the world he left. The Frelinth shall not hurt any living creature unless they themselves are threatened or we are threatened."

"Who's we?"

Keela smiled and gestured around her, "We are the Released. The Blessed. The Frelinths call us Dalchia."

Daniel thought a few moments, the words sounded familiar.

"Beloved Children."

"You understand what it means?" she looked shocked.

Daniel laughed slightly remembering how he had learned the language, the speed and strength the armbands had given them was still talked about.

"Yes, I speak several languages."

"Then you must meet with the Advisors," Keela told him, "They are always eager to meet people with special skills."

Daniel nodded; they would probably know where the others were.

* * *

They were standing in an empty room. Each wall was white but other than that it was cold and dark.

"Well, this seems like a colossal waste of time," Jack muttered, "And without our resident 'Cultural Expert' we are looking at a whole load of zip."

Sam sighed. He had been getting more and more irritable as time went on. If Jack didn't get to Daniel first, she was going to kill him.

"O'Neill," Teal'c's voice echoed through the emptiness.

"What's up?"

"I believe I have found a door."

Sam and Jack headed to join him.

Teal'c stood in front of what at a distance appeared to be a tapestry.

"There is a small crack of light shining through," he told them, "There must be a release mechanism nearby."

Sam slowly ran her hand across the smooth wall until she hit a small ridge.

"Found it," she called as she pressed her hand against it.

The Tapestry moved majestically along into the wall.

Holding his gun slightly tighter Jack stepped through the entrance first. Sam moved in behind him with Teal'c at the rear.

x

The room they entered was completely different from the one they had just left. The walls were still stark white but warmth and light filled the room. At one end was a table and sitting there was a lone figure.

It was a woman with her back to them. She was slight, the white robe she wore seemed too big for her. Her long black hair was pulled back away from her face and she was leaning over the table seemingly engrossed in reading something.

"You shall not need your weapons here," she told them in a gentle voice as they drew closer.

Jack frowned at her voice; it was familiar. He felt a shiver run down his spine and he gripped his gun tighter. It started growing hot in his hands and he dropped it.

"You are not allowed weapons," she told them again softly, she still hadn't turned to look at them, "The Frelinths shall not let anything that could harm any of the Dalchia."

"The Dalchia?" Sam asked.

"The ones they have released."

"It's really nice chatting to you," Jack interrupted irritably, "But call me crazy, I prefer to speak face to face."

She dropped her head and stood up before turning to face them.

Sam gasped.

Jack stared open-mouthed at her.

Teal'c frowned, "This is impossible."

"But it is true," Sha're said as she stood before them.

x

"How?" Jack finally managed to say after staring at her open-mouthed for several minutes.

"I shall explain that later," she told him as she came down to meet them, "It is good to see you again O'Neill," she offered him her hand.

Jack gently reached out and took her hand, "You're real."

She nodded, "Come. The Advisors wish to speak with you."

As they followed her Sam leaned over to Teal'c.

"She hasn't mentioned him."

"I have noticed this also," Teal'c said, "Sha're may have taken Daniel Jackson's absence to mean something has happened to him. If this truly is Sha're."

"You don't think it is?"

"I was the one who fired upon her. We saw her die. We saw her buried," he frowned, "This happened exactly a year ago yesterday."

"I suppose it's a good thing Daniel isn't here," Sam said, "If this is a trick I don't think I could watch him go through any more pain."

Teal'c nodded his agreement and watched warily as they were led forward.

* * *

"Is there anyone I could speak to about finding my friends?" Daniel asked Keela as they sat on the grass.

The sun was shining in the bright blue sky. Daniel noted how different it seemed from when they had come through the Gate.

"The Advisors are in session just now," Keela told him, "But they shall be finished soon. You can tell me more about yourself as we wait."

Daniel looked around before looking at her. She was pretty and obviously interested in him. Get on with his life.

He smiled gently at her, "I'd like that."

x

Jack looked around at the small group sitting at a long table. Each wore simple white robes. Sha're walked over and stood in front of them.

"These three are the ones who came through the Stargate," she told them, "I know them, they shall not harm us."

"So, you say," a man said.

"Is my word not good enough Trel?" her voice was sharp.

"We are not saying that but they are not the only ones who came through the Stargate," Trel said, "Alden and Keela discovered another man invading one of the sacred caves. He came with them."

"Another m…man?" Sha're asked, her voice faltering.

"Yes, but he had been injured Trel," another woman scolded him.

"Is he alright?" Jack asked interrupting them.

The one identified as Trel glared at him but nodded, "Keela cared for him."

Sam noticed Sha're shaking slightly.

"Where is Da…he now?" Sha're asked, still not mentioning his name.

"Keela is showing him around," Trel told her, "Firstly, we must deal with these people."

"Hey, 'scuse me," Jack interrupted, "We're explorers. We found a world that looked deserted and we wanted to know why."

"What do you believe about those known as the Goa'uld?"

Jack scowled darkly at the mention, "We fight the Gould. They keep trying to enslave us and destroy our planet," he looked at Sha're, "They have stolen and destroyed the lives of those close to us."

"Sha're is now responsible for your actions," Trel said, "Anything you do that is construed as harmful to the Dalchia is on her shoulders."

Sha're turned to them, "Follow me."

* * *

"Keela," Alden called out as they passed him.

"Yes?"

"The Advisors have finished their meeting and the Orator is coming here with three other strangers."

Daniel looked up, "My friends?"

Keela looked slightly upset before she smiled at him, "We must go to the main building."

Gently taking his arm she led him along the crowded streets.

Daniel was fascinated by the way the people seemed to live here. Everyone seemed to be contented and happy. Those who were working worked happily and without any sign of complaint. Children ran and played in the streets without fear. It reminded him slightly of Abydos in the sense of community and the friendliness. As Keela touched his arm he began to think he could like it here.

The main building looked out of place to the rest of the buildings. It was a large red building while the others were all small and white.

Keela took him inside where they sat down and waited.

* * *

"Okay, hold on," Jack called after her, "I want an explanation now."

"We must go and complete your group," Sha're said quietly stopping to allow them to catch up with her.

"Daniel," Jack stressed, "You can say his name. We have to get Daniel."

Tears appeared in her eyes, "We have to get Dan'iel," she whispered.

Jack gently took her arm, "Before we do that I want to know how you are here."

"Later," she said.

"No," Jack snapped, "Now. If we go in there with you Daniel's going to flip. If I explain first he might be a little less shocked to see you."

She nodded, "Very well O'Neill."

"And call me Jack," he cried.

Sha're smiled gently, "Jack, Ammonet knew that if Apophis was dead she now had the probability to become a powerful System Lord. She knew that to do that the possibility of the Tau'ri removing her from me must be eliminated. Her plan was to let us die then we would be resurrected by her followers. She succeeded," her voice cracked slightly, "I…I...I remember stretching forth my hand towards my husband then falling as Teal'c fired upon me. The next thing I knew I was waking within a sarcophagus. Ammonet's plan had worked."

Jack looked at her sadly, "How did you get here?"

"Ammonet knew about this planet and how no Goa'uld had ever returned from here. Believing within her own superiority she came here not long after our resurrection and tried to take over this planet. She failed. The Frelinth released me and I have been here ever since."

"Why didn't you try to go home?" Sam asked.

"I knew that the Stargate on Earth was impenetrable and if I had went to Abydos then they would not believe who I was."

"Okay," Jack said gently, "Give me some time with Daniel and let me explain this to him."

She nodded.

* * *

Daniel looked up as the door opened.

"Look Jack, I know what you're going to say to me so you don't have to bother," he said quickly to avoid a lengthy telling off.

"Sure," Jack said distractedly, "Look, Keela? Yeah, well could you wait outside for a few minutes? The Orator wants to talk to you."

Keela nodded, though she looked upset as she left.

"Jack that was pretty rude," Daniel scolded him, "Keela helped me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know but I didn't want an audience for this."

"I thought you always liked having someone around when you yelled at me."

"Daniel, knock it off, sit down and shut the hell up."

Daniel stared at him but sat down as ordered.

Jack paced in front of him for a few moments, "Okay, here's the deal. When were you last on Abydos?"

"What?"

"Just answer my question."

"When we took Skaara home. Why?"

"Did Kasuf say anything about Sha're's grave?"

"Jack," Daniel's face scrunched in confusion and anguish, "Why are you asking me this?"

"Daniel, I promise you I'm going somewhere with this. Did he?"

Daniel's face became pained, "He said something about some of the boys saw people nearby one night."

Jack sat down next to him, "Ammonet's followers grabbed the body. And they revived her."

Daniel started to shake, "Jack…"

"The race who live here have the technology to remove Goulds and…"

"Sha're," Daniel whispered in realisation, "Sha're is here?"

Jack nodded.

Daniel swallowed hard and looked at his friend desperately, "She's alive?" he whispered.

Jack noticed Daniel's eyes glaze slightly as shock took hold of him. He gently hugged his friend rubbing his back in a soothing motion.

"She's outside with Carter and Teal'c. Do you want to see her?"

Daniel nodded blankly.

He didn't even hear Jack call them in; all he could think of was seeing her again. He stood watching the door as it opened. Sam came in followed by Teal'c. Then she walked in, graceful, beautiful, and alive.

Daniel felt his knees buckle slightly but Jack grabbed his arm and steadied him.

"You are all welcome here," Sha're told them gently but avoided looking directly at Daniel, "Now, come. We can talk more somewhere that is private."

She started walking away leaving Daniel staring after her.

* * *

Sha're had brought them to her home. After showing them to rooms where they could sleep she disappeared.

Daniel collapsed into a seat.

"I'll go and talk to her," Sam said following where Sha're had went.

x

Sha're stood staring at herself in the mirror. She was scared, she couldn't believe she had managed to be so close to him and keep herself calm. There was so much that she needed to say to him, so much they all needed to know about what she was doing here but she wasn't sure she was allowed to.

"Sha're?" Sam called, "Can I talk to you?"

Sha're took a deep breath before turning, "Of course Major Carter."

"It's Sam," Sam corrected her, "Are you okay?"

"I am well…Sam."

"Then what was that about?"

Sha're tried very hard to outstare Sam but failed. She dropped her gaze.

"I am so afraid he has moved on," she whispered, "That anything he feels is just shock that I am still alive."

"Sha're, Daniel loves you more than anything," Sam told her gently, "He always has."

"Then I should talk with him."

x

It had been half an hour since Daniel had went in to talk to Sha're.

"It is very quiet," Teal'c commented.

"I'll give you one guess what they're up to in there," Jack said.

"You can't be sure," Sam told him, something about the way Sha're had reacted had worried her.

"They haven't been together in alomst four years," Jack emphasised, "They're not talking in there."

x

Daniel stared at Sha're. She was sitting across from him and had avoided being anywhere near him from the moment he had walked through the door.

"Have I upset you?" Daniel asked after several minutes of absolute silence.

"No, of course not," she murmured still not looking directly at him, "This is just strange."

"Sha're I haven't seen you in almost four years and you've been dead for a year," he whispered wounded at her avoidance of him, "And I've wished for you to be with me every day."

Sha're stood up suddenly, "I must meet with the Advisors," she said before hurrying out.

Daniel stared after her before rejoining the others, "She said she had to meet with the other Advisors," he said completely bewildered as he sat back down next to Jack, "She was so distant."

"Give it time," Sam told him, "I think there is more going on than meets the eye."

* * *

Sha're walked into the chamber to be greeted by three Frelinths, they were small, with slightly larger heads and grey skin.

"You do not seem happy," the leader said to her, "I thought this is what you wanted?"

Sha're felt tears build-up in her eyes, "Avern, I…I was not sure if I should tell them about why I stayed. Being near Dan'iel I was not sure if I could keep it a secret."

"Sha're," Avern said kindly, "You know we can trust these people. You have dreamed of this moment for so long. We would not take that away from you. But I shall warn you that the presence of your husband may escalate things sooner than we expected."

"I shall bring them here tomorrow morning," she promised.

x

Walking back into the house she smiled, relieved at the silence. She was glad that they were all asleep; she could not face any questions tonight. Walking silently she headed back to her own room. Lying fast asleep upon the bed was Daniel. He had obviously been waiting for her to try and talk once again.

He was muttering to himself as he dreamed. Sitting on the bed she looked at him properly. It had been so long since she had been able to watch him sleep and there was a slight difference. His hair was now shorter and had darkened since she had last seen it. His face was less wary than it had been when he had been awake, his gentleness shone through. Sha're slid in next to him and gently brushed her lips to his before she curled up beside him. His arms moved around her though he didn't wake up.

"I love you," she whispered as she fell asleep.

x

As he woke up Daniel could feel someone lying next to him as a soft hand stroked his face. Opening his eyes he blinked in surprise.

"Sha're?" he whispered.

"Hello my husband," she smiled still stroking his cheek.

"I thought I'd dreamed you being here."

"I am here," she told him, "I am sorry for the way I acted yesterday."

Before he could say anything else she pulled him into a kiss. Daniel drew her to him and held her tightly.

A knock at the door interrupted them.

"Sha're," Jack called, "Some folk want to see you. They're pretty insistent."

Daniel sighed.

"I shall be there momently," she called back.

She quickly changed into a fresh dress and fixed her hair back before taking Daniel's hand, leading him out to meet her guests.

"Keela, Alden," Sha're greeted them cordially, "You wished to see me?"

"The Council sent us to call you to them with your…guests," Alden said, glowering at Daniel who had an arm wrapped tightly around his wife's waist.

"Of course," Sha're told them, "We shall be along soon."

Keela glanced angrily at Sha're but dragged her brother out.

Jack smiled to himself, it looked like both Daniel and Sha're had other admirers but they only had eyes for each other.

"Council?" Jack asked once the door had closed.

Sha're turned, "Yes, the Frelinth wish to speak with you."

* * *

Jack looked around as they stood waiting to be let into the Council Chambers. Spotting Daniel and Sha're standing whispering to one another he muffled a chuckle.

"You know," he whispered to Sam, "It's gonna take a crowbar to separate those two."

Sam laughed softly, "I'd say more like surgery."

A chime sounded and Sha're looked up, "We must go in now."

She headed towards the Council Chamber holding Daniel's hand tightly. With an amused smile Jack followed them with Sam and Teal'c in tow.

x

"You're Asgard," Jack said in amazement.

"You are almost correct," Avern the leader told him, "We were once part of the Asgard but we separated several centuries ago," he turned to Daniel, "You must be Daniel. Sha're has spoken of you often; it is wonderful you are together once again."

Daniel smiled as Sha're gripped his hand slightly tighter.

"Okay," Jack interrupted, "So what's going on?"

"The Frelinth founded this colony and help any slaves who come through the _Chappa_-_aii_," Sha're explained, "But over a year ago it was discovered that a Goa'uld had sent several agents undercover to try and take over."

"Which Gould?" Jack asked.

"We are unsure," she said, "When I arrived my experience with the Goa'uld made me a perfect candidate to help."

"Sha're agreed that she would work with us," Avern explained to them, "After we had discovered those who wished to hurt us and dealt with them, we would find a way to send Sha're to your home safely."

Daniel smiled before looking thoughtful, "What the caves said about those who come later. Why are the caves like that?"

Avern nodded, "It is to discourage those who come to attack us. This colony is in the middle of an elaborate hologram which shows a deserted city."

"But we found the way in," Sam said.

"Only after we were assured by Sha're that you were our friends. And from her recommendation we ask for your help."

"Our help?" Jack sounded suspicious.

"You have fought and defeated the Goa'uld on several occasions," Avern said, "We are asking that you help protect those we have freed."

"Please Jack," Sha're pleaded, "The Frelinth are not warlike and have no way to protect themselves from a full scale attack."

"We have to discuss this," Jack said motioning the team to one side, "Daniel, she's still in your line of sight," he frowned as Daniel left his wife's side reluctantly.

"Okay, what do you think?" he asked his team as soon as they were in one corner.

"We should help them," Daniel said instantly.

"I knew you were going to say that," Jack murmured, "Any other ideas."

"I agree with Daniel, sir," Sam said, "We are allies with the Asgard and they are in danger."

"I concur O'Neill."

"Okay, so do I," Jack moved to face the Council, "We'll help but first I need to talk to our superior."

"Of course," Avern said, "Do what you feel is necessary."

* * *

They had returned to Sha're's house and were trying to discuss what to do next.

"Okay," Jack said, "We'll have to talk to Hammond about this."

"You may have a guide to take you to the Stargate," Sha're told him.

She was curled up beside Daniel as they talked, relaxing against his shoulder with a contented smile. She had an idea who would betray the Dalchia but she didn't want to tell Daniel what gave her this impression.

"We don't need one," Sam said, "As long as you leave a way back in for us we'll be fine."

"That is simple," Sha're said, "As Avern said it is a hologram, you can still reach the Stargate from here without leaving the safety of all you see."

"Good. Carter I want you to wander around, check defences," Jack ordered, "Teal'c and I will go and talk to Hammond. Sha're tell Daniel everything you can about who is behind this."

He nodded at Daniel's smile.

"Let's go."

x

Despite this now serious Gould threat Jack couldn't help whistling to himself as they headed to the Stargate. He was amazed at yesterday's events. Finding Sha're alive and well here on the day after the anniversary of her death was unbelievable. Seeing Daniel so happy was something he had never expected to happen again.

They finally got to the Stargate and Teal'c dialled.

"SG1 to SGC," Jack called over his radio.

"SGC here," Hammond answered, "Colonel, you're early for your report," he sounded amused, "What did you do this time?"

"We've been asked for help from an Asgard colony against a probable Gould invasion," Jack reported, "I thought you would want to know. Also we met an old friend."

"Colonel?"

"We found Sha're alive and free of the Gould Ammonet," Jack couldn't help smiling as he pictured Hammond's surprised face.

"Could you repeat that Colonel?"

"Ammonet fooled us and Sha're is alive," Jack said, "The inhabitants of the planet freed her. I thought you should be informed."

"Very well Colonel, keep me apprised. SGC out."

The Stargate closed.

"You seem uncommonly happy," Teal'c commented as they headed back to the city.

"Why shouldn't I be," Jack defended himself.

Teal'c shrugged and they kept walking in silence.

x

Daniel watched as his friends left before turning to his wife.

Before he was able to say a word Sha're kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly still amazed that she was with him.

"We really should talk about the Gould," he said as she kissed his neck.

"In a minute," she murmured pressing against him, "I dreamed of this for so long," she told him, "Now you're here."

They started to kiss again, all they knew was that they were together and that was all that mattered.

They both jumped as the door burst open.

"Alden," Sha're gasped in disgust, "Keela."

"Grab them," Alden ordered the small group with them, "You could have been free with me," he said to Sha're, "But after this I shall happily return you to my Lord Apophis."

Daniel struggled against the two men holding him.

"Why?" he asked Alden, "You're free here. Keela? "

Alden laughed, "I serve my God."

Keela glared at them, "I shall be rewarded well for this."

"You believe that?" he asked in astonishment, "After all the Gould have done and all you've seen you have to know what they really are."

Alden stared at him with contempt before hitting him with a backhand swipe.

"No," Sha're cried, "Stop this Alden."

"Why? You were a Goddess you should know the power we had before they stole it from us," his eyes were wide and Sha're could see madness within them.

"They stole my life from me," she said softly, "I wanted them gone."

"And you shall regret that," he growled before he turned and knocked Daniel unconscious, "Just as he shall."

* * *

Sam frowned; they had no real defences with the exception of the hologram. But that was useless if the traitors were already inside. Everyone seemed so content it was amazing to her. No need for weapons or defences of any kind. It seemed such a wonderful fantasy that was about to be broken.

She had finished her sweep but was waiting for a while before going back giving Daniel a little time with Sha're. She had never seen Daniel look so alive since the first time she had met him. Just being around them had lifted her mood considerably and she had wanted to stay away as long as possible to give them a chance to be together. Even at a slow easy pace she was getting closer to the house.

Something was wrong; she could feel it. Breaking into a run she found the door burst open.

"Daniel?" she called, "Daniel? Sha're?"

The furniture was strewn around and a sick feeling started in the pit of her stomach.

"Sir," she called over the radio.

_"What's wrong Carter?"_ Jack asked.

"It's started," she told him, "I'm at Sha're's house and it seems somebody has grabbed them."

_"Dammit,"_ Jack yelled, _"We'll be there in a few seconds."_

As Sam looked around she got more worried.

x

Daniel groaned as he woke up.

"Dan'iel," she whispered to him, "Do not move."

He opened his eyes, "Sha're? What's going on?"

"Alden has placed us in his house," she told him, "I am sorry."

Daniel struggled to sit up, "About what?"

"I should have told you what was going on but I selfishly wanted just to be with you," she helped him sit.

"Considering all that's happened we're allowed to be selfish," he whispered, "Tell me now."

"I knew Alden was most probably the one behind this," she said, "He…he…he asked me once to be with him," she looked uncomfortable, "When I told him I was married he muttered that I was. I was Apophis's bride."

Daniel brushed the tears from her cheek, "Go on."

"He and Keela each argued far too often against the Frelinths and Advisors," she told him, "They wanted us to use weapons. I just knew there was something wrong. And now we are here and Apophis is coming."

"I won't let him take you again," Daniel promised, "We just have to work out a way to get out of here."

As he moved to get more comfortable he felt his radio.

"We may get out of this yet," he smiled, "Jack? Can you hear me?"

_"Daniel? Where the hell are you?"_

"Alden is the one who's running this," Daniel told him, "Sha're says we're in his house."

_"Hold on,"_ Jack told him, _"We'll be there as soon as possible."_

Daniel relaxed back with his head throbbing. Reaching out his arm he pulled Sha're into an embrace.

* * *

"Avern," Jack said, "You may have to evacuate those who are unable to fight."

"We have a ship that we can orbit the planet with," Avern said, "All those who are not involved shall be removed from the surface."

"Good, now we need our weapons," Jack cut him off before he argued, "It's the only way to stop any Gould and Jaffa."

Avern nodded and opened the storage unit next to him, "Here are your weapons. Do what you must and please be careful."

"Get your people to safety and we'll get in touch," Jack told them.

He threw Sam and Teal'c their weapons.

"Let's go. Carter set up a surprise in the city, we'll get Daniel and Sha're."

x

Jack counted three guards.

"Teal'c don't kill them, just zat them once," he ordered.

Teal'c nodded before he stalked out of the bushes. The guards had no time to react as he incapacitated all of them in short order.

"Nice," Jack nodded, "Let's move. Daniel," he called, "We're outside, get ready to move."

_"We will be,"_ Daniel sounded relieved.

They headed into the house.

x

Daniel could hear the sound of weapons fire. Holding onto Sha're's hand he was ready to run as soon as his team arrived. The door burst open and Teal'c stood there.

"Here Daniel Jackson," he handed him a zat and a gun.

"Sha're take this," Daniel gave her the gun.

With determination in her eyes she took it and followed them.

"Alden isn't here," Jack said as he came round the corner to meet them.

"He will have gone to the _Chappa_-_aii_," Sha're told them, "We must stop him sending the signal to Apophis."

"I should have known he would have been behind this," Jack muttered, "Can't that guy just die and stay dead?"

He turned and led them towards the Stargate.

* * *

Apophis stalked through the Stargate. His eyes glowed as he saw Alden.

"My Lord," Alden bowed, "The colony is now yours."

"Where is the host for my Queen?" Apophis demanded impatiently.

"She waits for you in my house," Alden told him, "The hosts husband also resides there."

"The Tau'ri man?" Apophis eyes glowed even more, "You have done well my servant."

"I shall take you to them now."

Leaving two guards Apophis and his entourage followed Alden away from the Stargate.

x

"We only have two guards," Jack said, "Apophis wants the colony, that what he's going to get."

"Avern," Sam called, "Apophis is here. Is everyone safe?"

"We are Major Carter but we have decided to leave. We shall start the colony somewhere new with better defences."

"Contact us when you're safe," she told him.

Jack turned to her, "Carter, did you plant the charges?"

"Round the perimeter as you ordered."

"Okay, we make a break for it," he turned to Daniel, "We'll cover you, get the Gate open and get Sha're through."

Daniel nodded.

Jack stood and fired, "Now."

Daniel scrambled round to the DHD with Sha're in tow. He started to dial.

x

Alden turned as he heard weapons fire.

"Sire," he called, "They are escaping."

Apophis turned and ordered his Jaffa to fire.

x

Sha're could see Apophis come towards them. She pushed Daniel down as they were fired upon.

Apophis narrowly missed them. Sha're turned and fired at Apophis as Daniel tried to finish dialling home.

"Look out," Sam's voice called.

Daniel turned to see the Jaffa aiming at him. He attempted to dive out of the way but was too late.

"Dan'iel," Sha're screamed in horror as the smell of burnt flesh filled the air around her.

Jack looked up to see Daniel fall, "Dammit, Carter get the Gate open. Teal'c grab Daniel."

He ran over to them and pulled Sha're round away from Daniel so Teal'c could get to him.

"There is a Sarcophagus in the council chambers," she told him desperately.

"We can't put him in that," he told her.

"It can save him," she whispered through tears.

"It'll be worse if we put him in that, trust me," Jack said gently, "We can help him on Earth."

The Stargate burst open and Sam sent the signal, "Come on," she yelled as she ran through.

Teal'c carrying Daniel went through next. Jack grabbed Sha're and pushed her through.

"Close the Iris," he yelled as they made it safely to Earth.

* * *

Sha're stood watching as the doctors worked to save Daniel. Jack stood not far away talking quietly with the commander of the base. General Hammond had greeted her happily and let her come to see Daniel without any questions.

Wrapping her arms around herself she shivered. She was numb with fear. She couldn't lose him, not now. Not since they had just found one another again.

"Here," Jack slipped a jacket around her shoulders, "He'll be fine."

"Why could we not use the Sarcophagus?" she asked quietly.

"I'll explain that later," he told her, "But trust me when I say it would be bad."

"How did he become addicted to it?"

Jack stared at her in bemusement, "He was trying to save our lives."

They both looked up as the Doctor came over to them.

"Janet?" Jack asked, "Is he okay?"

Janet Fraiser nodded, "Sam used the healing device and we repaired all the damage done to him. He'll be stiff and sore for a while and I won't be authorising any duty for him."

Sha're sagged in relief, "May I sit with him?"

Janet smiled, "That is the best idea."

Jack placed an arm around her shoulders and guided her to where her husband slept.

Sha're sat next to her husband and gently took his hand, "Please wake up," she whispered.

x

Daniel could feel someone holding his hand as consciousness returned. As he opened his eyes he could see Sha're sitting next to him.

"Dan'iel, you are awake!" she exclaimed, "He is awake."

"No," Daniel murmured, "Not again. No. I can't take this again."

"Daniel?" Janet asked, "What can't you take?"

"This dream, not again."

"This isn't a dream Daniel," Jack told him, "Don't you remember. She's really here."

"Sha're?" he whispered as she leaned over him, "Tell me this is real?"

"I am here," she told him kissing him gently, "I shall never leave you again."

Daniel closed his eyes as he held his wife in his arms.

"I think we should…" Janet started.

Jack nodded and they left the room completely unnoticed.

* * *

Daniel had fallen asleep.

Sha're sat watching him for a few minutes before deciding to find out what had happened to the Frelinths.

"Excuse me, do you know where Colonel O'Neill is?" she asked the guard near the door.

"Of course Ma'am," he said, "If you would follow me."

x

Jack looked up as she came into his office.

"Hey, Daniel asleep?" he asked holding out a chair for her.

"Yes," she smiled gently, sitting down, "Have you heard from Avern?"

"Yeah, we did," he sighed, "We were contacted a few minutes ago. I was just going to come and talk to you. Although they were able to get safely away it wasn't before a ship Apophis had nearby managed to fire upon them and…"

"And?"

"They lost a few people," he told her, "Including Avern."

Tears formed in Sha're's eyes but she quickly brushed them aside, "But most are alright?"

"Yes."

"And I am finally with Dan'iel," she smiled, "Avern would be pleased."

"How are you?" Jack asked, "After everything…"

"After Ammonet?" Sha're asked astutely.

Jack nodded.

She smiled gently, "The Frelinths, Avern helped me through it and now I am with Dan'iel. I do not think I shall need a psychiatrist."

Jack looked at her stunned.

"Dan'iel spoke of them and did not like them much," she explained, "I am looking forward to the rest of my life."

Jack smiled warmly at her.

"I want to thank you," Sha're said suddenly.

"For what?"

"For taking care of Dan'iel," she said, "He finds it hard to ask for help. He was so used to being alone."

Jack nodded, "Well now we can both keep an eye out for him. And since you're here I don't doubt he'll be happy again."

Sha're blushed slightly.

Jack grinned, "How about we get you some food then a place so you can get some sleep?"

Sha're smiled warmly at him and let him lead her out of the office.

* * *

Daniel was released from the infirmary almost a week later. He was finally taking Sha're home.

"Now, I don't want you doing anything too strenuous," Janet said with an amused smile, "I'm sure Sha're will know your limits until you're completely healed."

Daniel blushed before he held out his hand waiting for the pills he knew she was going to give him.

"Okay, take two of these every four hours and no driving while you're taking them," Janet ordered, "Jack will be giving you a lift home."

Daniel nodded as he took the first of his medicine.

"Chauffeur for Jackson," Jack called as he walked in escorting Sha're.

She moved over to Daniel and slipped an arm around his waist.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her.

Sha're's smile told him all he needed to and they headed towards a new life together.

* * *

**Challenge 665.**

**Speaking as one who likes Daniel and wants to see him happy, I think it's high time to resurrect Sha'uri. The rules: **

**1. This has to be the same Sha'uri that we (or at least Daniel) know and love. So no cloning her, bringing her in from an alternate universe, etc.  
2. Do it _plausibly_.  
3. This should be a basically serious story; though you're free to put in as much character-interaction humour as you want, please take your mission of resurrecting Sha'uri seriously.  
4. A reasonably happy ending: Don't kill of D&S, turn them into Goa'ulds, make them realize they really aren't meant for each other, or anything of that sort.  
5. PLEASE keep it PG! **


End file.
